roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank (PANICS)
Frank is the nervous rookie of Bravo Squad, and is the main protagonist of the P.A.N.I.C.S mini-series voiced by David Zellner. He is a bit of a straight man to the group despite having a quirk of vocally narrating the moment to calm himself down. Unfortunately, his nerves got the better of him and Bravo 3 when, in episode 4, he suggests that the mysterious entity might have possessed one of them, leading to the shooting death of Bravo 2. By the end of episode 4, Alpha Team arrives in the scene to investigate what happened and finds Frank as the only survivor and has either been possessed by the mysterious entity, or just has a sore throat and red eyes. The viewer is left to interpret this turn of events. Biography Episode 0 Frank, along with the rest of Bravo Squad, makes his first appearance in the supposedly non-canonical pilot episode. He is introduced by Bravo Leader to the others, who greet Frank with uniterested tones. Eventually, he gets teased by the others, especially by Bravo 1, by pretending to talk on the radio by using their mouths. Here Frank immediately expresses dislike about the other Squad men, and "hates this Squad already". Episode 1: Enter Frank During his first mission, Frank gets nervous and begans to monologue out loud to calm himself down, much to the annoyment of his teammates. During the following discussion, Frank is outraged when he learns that Bravo Squad has never encountered ghosts before, and only did it for an easy paycheck and beer (though Chief complains he still has to write reports,) and insults them, calling them "phonies" and this whole situation is "ridiculous". As he and the others argue, Bravo 1 is grabbed and pulled around the corner, and proceeds to be mutilated by a mysterious force. The episode ends with Bravo 1 screaming in agony as Frank and the others listen to his pain filled cries.. Episode 2 As Bravo 1 continues to be slaughtered by an unseen attacker, Frank is the only one who seems to express concern and is disgusted when Chief and Bravo 2 are skeptic of Bravo 1's danger. He attempts to convince the others to help him, but they continue to reject his suggestions. Eventually, Bravo 1 stops screaming, is deemed KIA by Chief, only to srceam again, and is suddenly silent. Vowing to get to the bottom of this, Chief orders Bravo 2 and 3 to stay in the room and guard, and assigns a reluctant Frank ot aid him in his investigation. Episode 3 Frank and Chief wander into the room where Bravo 1 was killed, in which is the walls are covered in his blood. Frank freaks out at this site, and is annoyed when Chief asks him if the blood is his. Frank then goes to check out the hallways, and remarks how strange the dark passages and no door openings, and concludes the decoraters were weird. When he turns around, he finds Chief dead, his skin completely burnt off, however, unlike before with Bravo 1, Frank doesn't seem very concerned. Eventually he returns to the room, where he finds Bravo 2 and Bravo 3 punching the air, swearing and seeming very determined. When he questions them about what they're doing, something hits him in the side of the head, which causes him to join in the air-punching. Episode 4: All Evil Things Must Come to An End...? After several minutes of swinging their fists in the air, the remaining squadmen conclude that they chased it off. However, Frank, as always, has some doubt about it, and wonders if the ghost is in the room right now, or is possessing someone. Bravo 3 thus becomes paranoid, and kills Bravo 2, thinking he's possessed. Frank then yells at him, telling him he didn't really mean it, and it was just a guess. His explanation, unfortunately, makes Bravo 3 believe Frank is being possessed, and aims his shotgun at him. Not wanting to die, Frank crouches down, pleading him to not shoot. Fortunately, no shot comes. Frank looks up and finds Bravo 3 impaled to the wall, his chest a torn open. After Bravo 3 says his last words, Frank attempts to escape, only to run straight into the ghost. Later, Alpha Squad arrives on the scene to investigate the disappearance of Bravo Squad, and two members find Frank in a corner his eyes swollen and voice raspy, babbling about the ghost taking their bodies. At this point, it is up to the viewer to decide what happened to Frank and if he really is possessed. References Category:PANICS Characters Category:PANICS